Through it all, you're still you
by DAve and Bob
Summary: No matter how you are born or where. No matter who you are, your face is just a face. What makes up you are a person is your experiences and the people you meet. There is no such thing as an original or replica, because in the end, you're still you. "This story will feature a large amount of Tuna Sandwiches, Old brown haired ladies and maybe some blonde dancers"
1. Chapter 1

**_"A long time ago...Two Nations fought over a Stone that said to tell the future...crushing and destroy anyone in their path to reach that conclusion. Slaughtering entire groups of people, for the sake of prosperity. Yet, it was never reached. Some say it is impossible to reach a happy ending with violence...perhaps that was the point? Such a silly story, right S..a.r.."_  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Home**

I opened my eyes, I was in a warm bed and a room. That's right, I was somewhere. The sound of faint singing entered my ears...it was awful. Like a lion trying to do vocals, my eyes flinched slightly as the smell of a fresh baked pie entered my nose.

I finally sat up, my head still pounding. I felt like horse stomped on me. I coughed before I noticed my upper body was completely bandaged. I looked out the window beside my bed. Outside there was a field leading to anywhere. My brain finally started to work.

"I...can't remember..." I let those words escape my mouth, I knew how to breath, I knew what a bed was...but my name who was I...nothing, a complete blank.

I staggered to my feet, looking around the room I took a breath. I dragged my feet to a nearby mirror. I had red eyes and white hair...well, white hair except an odd black streak in it. I looked like a teenage girl, I grumbled.

My head was still pounding.

"Hey...you're awake!" A heard a cheerful voice as I shook my head. I looked towards the window to see a small white haired girl tapping on the glass. She was giggling to herself as she pointed to the locks on the window.

I slowly crept up to the window and opened it. The white haired girl wearing a silver dress crawled through it and landed on the floor. She dusted herself off and gave me a wink.

"Golly, that look on your face, you don't remember me at all?" She tapped her lips as she tilted her head.

Did she know me..."Who are you?" I looked at her blankly, despite the randomness of the situation I didn't feel any hostility towards her...like I knew her from somewhere.

"Me...I am you greatest friend Nephy! Gosh, you really don't remember me huh? We're going to have to fix that right quick!" The girl giggled as she snapped her finger. A small flame appeared in her hand.

"You see this here? This is called...um, 'Memory restoring Fire Fonon's!'" it sounded like it was a name she made up on the spot. "Just let me hit you with it, and you will get all your memories back!"

And so she casually tossed the flame towards me. My heart skipped a beat as I moved out of the way. The fire vanished in a puff of smoke

"...Hey now, if you don't get it by it, you won't get your memories back. You're new to Auldrent right? So let me cure you!" She giggled again as she prepared another flame, for some reason I didn't want to get it by it.

So she blew it again, giving me a wink as I moved out of the way...a moment of silence fell between us. The cute girl's smile slowly twisted into a horrifying frown.

"I get it...you're making fun of me! You always had a sick sense of humor, kukuku, but that face and those eyes. I really can't let you live you know..." She closed her eyes as a glyph appeared below her. I held my breath.

However, the sound of the door opening behind me was heard. Nephy stopped her attack as I turned to the door.

Long light brown hair filled my vision, as a woman entered the room. She looked like she was most likely in her late twenties. She was wearing a long white robe with a strange symbol on it as she tilted her head.

"Oh, you are awake, that is good," she gave a warm motherly smile as I glanced over my shoulder. Nephy was gone.

"Well, do not just stand there...there is some clothes in the closet for you. Get yourself cleaned up and I will make you some breakfast!" She put her hands together. There was so many questions I wanted to ask.

She exited the room as I walked towards the closet, slowly picking out my clothes.

"You won't remember at this rate..." it was Nephy's voice as I quickly turned to face the window.

"You were trying to set me on fire before...weren't you," I frowned as she laughed.

"Yeah, that's the face you use to make. That thing inside of your skull, what we call a brain? She is going to be pecking at it, telling you to go to the Crag...I wonder if you will listen..." she wasn't making any sense.

"What are you even saying?"

She sighed before giving a shrug. "Oh well, you better get going, you probably have something better to do..." With those words, Nephy completely vanished from my sight. I shook my head again, as I put on the clothing that was in the closet.

They weren't particularly flattering, still it was better than just wearing pajama pants and bandages. I quickly walked towards the door and opened it. Not expecting what was going to happen next.

"!" My eye twitched as my hands moved in front of my face I caught whatever was flying towards my face...I looked at it, it was a simple apple as I looked into the room. The woman then smiled at me scratching the back of her head.

"Opps, curse me and my butterfingers. Sorry about that, but good thing you have such reflexes huh," the room looked like a small kitchen. There was a table in the middle of the room, there was a piece of pie on it with some other food laid out and two plates.

"A-anyway, sit down!" The woman put her hands together as I took a seat. Our gazes met as she opened a book and started to read.

My mind was drawing a blank, did she know me? Because I didn't know here, I was about to open my mouth but the woman spoke.

"What do you think is cuter, Cheagles or Liger Pups?" what a random question, but she opened the book wide and showed me a picture of both.

One was a picture of a cute rabbit thing...who's head was obviously far too big for its neck, and the other was of a puppy with no pupils. Honestly had trouble calling either one cute, but if I had to pick...

"This one...right here," I tapped on the bunny thing as her eyes widen.

"Oh, I prefer ligers myself. Cheagles heads scare me, it looks like their neck would snap if you poked them too hard," I remained silent before smiling, thinking about it, she was right.

No wait, I was losing track of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" I let all of those questions race out of my mouth as the woman smiled.

"Where are you...you're near Sheridan. Or you could call this your home if you want. My name...well you can call me whatever you want, and for your last question...you're you," she was surprisingly unhelpful with her answers. Like she was purposefully being vague, maybe if I pushed her buttons a little.

"I can call you whatever I want...even Ocean Roster Cow?" I tried to think of a childish name as the woman frowned.

"On second thought, just call me Adagio," she laughed.

I got that out of the way, but that left the last two questions. She said I was near Sheridan, I faintly knew that place, but still...

"What about me, what do you mean I'm me..."

Adagio tapped her lip before smiling, ""well, honestly that was just a fancy way of me saying I have no idea who you are. I saw you unconscious outside my home, so I brought you here, that was a day ago...I get a lot of visitors like you though. People who forgot who they were, you're my fifth one," she made light of my situation.

"T-that doesn't help me at all, I don't know who I am...or anything, I don't even have a name," that was another problem, what would people even call me.

"If you don't have a name, then make one right quick. It seems like a proper solution, right?" She had a point...but what would I call myself...who was I today?

"Um...how about Tonic?" I gave it a little thought, but the more I thought about it the more it concerned me. I mean, that would be my name from then on, if I didn't like it...

"O-on second thought, how about Cadenza...yeah, I like that one!" Cadenza, it sounded girly enough for it to work as Adagio smiled.

"Well, like I said, you are free to pick your own name. You're lucky, most people don't get that option, now then Cadenza...why don't you finish your meal," so I did just that. We ate as Adagio picked up our plates.

Where words traveled through my mind as I wondered something. "You said, that there were other people like me right? People who forgot about themselves and you found them?" I asked blankly as Adagio walked towards the sink in her home, putting the plates in.

"Why yes, there were four before you. A rather large blue haired main, a blonde woman, a green haired boy and a pink haired girl. They weren't too far apart from one another, though they had a far more severe case of amnesia than you..."

"Severe...?"

She remained silent for a moment as she looked down, "they were quite skilled combatants, but they were incapable of doing even basic things like speaking or reading. It was quite difficult, but I had to teach them those things, that was quite a while ago. I wonder how they are doing right now..."

She seemed like she was remembering a distant memory as I shivered. I couldn't imagine not being able to even speak properly.

"Well, regardless, what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"Are you going to stay here? You are free to live here as long as you like, or will you go out and find out more about yourself?"

That was a good question, Adagio house was cozy, it was a place where I could be forever. It had the feeling of nostalgia even if I was pretty sure it was the first time I had ever been there. On the other hand, what Nephy said to me was still in the back of my head...it probably wasn't important.

"Could you give me some time to think?" I knew it was rude, but my brain was still wrapping itself around the situation.

"No rush, take as much time as you need. I have some notes I must take down, you are free to read any of the books on the bookshelf to pass the time," she smiled at me as she finished the last of the dishes and left the room.

I sat in my chair, just thinking. I glanced at the bookshelf before I picked a random one. I pulled it out, on the cover was a small note tapped to the front. 'Book of Fomicry...' I had no idea what the name meant as I opened it up.

To say it was filled with ideas that I couldn't understand would be an understatement. I couldn't even get past the first words before my mind collapsed on itself.

"Oh...you decided to read that one?" I turned around to see Adagio back in the room. I was positive she said that she was going to write something, but I guess it wasn't too important.

"Y-yeah, I just picked up off the shelf. Though I don't really understand it, guess I'm a little too stupid," I joked as Adagio looked towards the ground.

"Fomicry is the process of replicating an object using fonons rather than directly creating it. It is basically a short cut for production among other things, after all, making a chair is far easier if you could just cast a spell to do so..."

I really didn't get the details of what she was saying, but still. "That sounds amazing, you could do a lot of great stuff with something like that!" I smiled as Adagio chuckled.

"Yes...just think about it, you could make unlimited apple pies!" She almost cheered as scratched my head.

"I...was thinking about more along the lines of construction, but that's fine too," I closed the book before I started to look for more. Adagio simply looking at me, her once motherly stare turned into something a bit more unsettling.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?" I just wanted to flat out ask as Adagio simply shook her head.

"N-no, nothing, just remembering something..." a moment of silence as Adagio spoke.

"You know, right now Kimlasca and Malkuth are preparing for war. If you truly decide to leave, it is pretty dangerous out there,"

"...Sorry, but those names mean nothing to me," I was being a bit too blunt.

"Hehehe, sorry about that, you forgot important things like your family and name. Of course useless things like that would slip your mind. Still, it's important that you know some things..." Adagio walked towards the bookshelf and pulled down two books.

"Read these, they are pretty basic and give you a few lessons on the world. Now, I really do have to go take notes, why don't you relax in your room for the rest of your day?"

She walked out of the room, as I sighed. I took both books with me before heading back into my room myself.

So I read, and read. The time passed as I let my mind slowly wander a bit, there was a lot to take in from the world I was in. It seemed I didn't even know the basics, and before I knew it the sun had already vanished.

There was a soft knock on my door as Adagio spoke through the door. "I was just wondering if you were asleep. Do you need anything?" Adagio asked as I replied.

"No I'm good, I'm actually kind of tired..." I yawned as I leaned back in my bed.

"Very well, I will be seeing you tomorrow then!"

I heard footsteps as Adagio left me to my business. I laid in bed, my eyes slowly closing, at that moment I went to sleep.

Was I dreaming or remembering, I was cold. I saw a crack in ice and stone. There was something there, I know it. In a place of Ice and snow...maybe it was calling out to me. Like something tapping the inside of my skull.

Like a spider biting your brain and jump starting it with its venom. The chilly place, surrounded by six objects.

"Hey... are you listening? Something you need is near, after all...you are going to be the one that will wake me up...huhuhuhu!"

My eyes opened...it was already morning as I sat up and looked towards the window and my heart skipped a beat.

There Nephy was, her face pressed against the window. A great big smile across her face.

"Howdy!" She spoke through the glass as I grumbled, I knew she was bad news, I wasn't going to even bother opening the window. I was going to completely ignore her.

"Golly, that's no way to treat your one and only friend..."

I continued to ignore her as I checked the mirror. I was still me.

"You had a strange dream right? Fufufu, she's calling you...of course you could help me instead, instead of something that is old and busted...though you would hate that either way right? Just wait until you can have conversations with her, fufufufufufufufu,"

"Ugh, what do you want?" I glared at the girl who was still looking at me and her response was simple.

"I just want to have fun! And I hope you have lots of fun, wherever you go..."

She winked again before vanishing...she was gone for now.

I stopped for a moment and looked at myself...I needed to know more...

 **Author note**

 **A slow starting story, hints given shows that this takes placing during the events of the game. Those who did a lot of the extra stuff in the game will probably have a good idea where this is heading. Though I'll let the story itself create the time line, considering we have more important questions that need answering.**

 **Liger pups or Cheagles?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hyu Hyu Hyu!**

"So...you've decided to leave..." Adagio looked at me as I packed a small bag. I simply nodded.

"Yeah, I have to. I think there is something I have to learn about myself...even if it ends up with me all the way back here!" I laughed at the thought of going in a complete circle as Adagio gave me a warm smile before putting her hands together.

"I have something for you," she left the room, leaving me to wonder what she could have for me. She was already giving me some of her old clothes and some money.

After a few minutes she came back holding what appeared to be a rather old dusty sword wrapped in cloth. Adagio gave a somewhat said smile as she handed me the weapon, it was about mid weight. Nothing really impressive or special about it.

"It's an old weapon that I had just lying around. No one that came through here picked a swordsman as their profession. I hope you don't mind being forced to use it, since this is really the only thing I have."

"N-no, the fact that you are giving it to me at all means a lot," I looked at her for a moment before Adagio nodded.

"If you are truly interested in finding out who you are. It might be best to start at the Meggiora Highlands, apparently some research was contacted there long ago and there might be a hint of who you are. But before that you should probably stop by Sheridon and resupply, I assume you know how to fight even if you don't remember it might come back naturally,"

I hoped so, the idea of fighting without knowing what I was doing was horrifying to say the least. Still, I knew things like how to speak and read, maybe it really will come back to me naturally.

Adagio looked at my weapon..."You know, that sword is so you can defend yourself...not kill people," it was an odd thing for her to say. Of course, a weapon is used in self-defense how else would it be used.

"I know, what a strange thing to say...but so many things are out there to hurt you, and I'm not just talking about monsters. The outside world isn't as kind as it is in here, and sometimes we may think the only way to move forward is to take another life. To kill someone one else because it is too hard to spare them," it was as if she was talking from experience as she looked down.

"...Please, don't kill or be killed, there is always another solution to a problem than death, then again, it's not my choice is it?" She chuckled as I looked at her.

"I...I won't, I promise I won't kill anyone." I didn't know if I could keep that promise. Still, as far as I knew, I didn't have a problem with anyone, and no one had a problem with me. There was no reason for me to kill anyone or anything.

Adagio nodded. "Well, I guess it's time for you to go. I do hope we meet again,"

"Yeah, me too," with those words, I exited the house. I didn't say good-bye, after all I knew for a fact, I was going to see her again, no matter what.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around. Dusty and rocky was probably what entered my mind the most. It was almost a wasteland as far as the eye could see, well other than the city in view. She really did live close to it. I doubted even monsters would attack me on my way there.

I gave a sigh of relief, that meant that I wouldn't have to fight alone. I would have loved to avoid all types of combat if it was possible.

I gave a large sigh as I walked through the road...that was a lie, there was no road, just and brown mountains. Honestly, it wasn't the most interesting or colorful way to start my journey for...whatever I was looking for.

The more I walked, the more nervous I became. I really didn't have a plan, a family and I was traveling completely alone. Sure it was safe on this path, but what would happen if I actually did have to fight monsters?

Even if I started to remember how to fight, I couldn't do it alone. Hesitation started to fill me, I probably should have just stayed with Adagio...

"...but if I did that, I would never know," did I really need to know the truth? Probably not, but at the same time those words filled me with determination. I would figure out a way. I mean, being alone can't be that bad.

After a short walk carrying the heavy bag, I arrived in what I assumed was Sheridon. It seemed like it was a kind of rusty city. Machines were constantly on the move and working. The buildings had steam constantly flowing out of them.

It was a weird city to describe, due to the sun in the lighting, it felt like it was always sunset. Though it was clearly in the middle of the day. I looked around and noticed a few people walking around. I held my breath, Adagio mentioned me stopping by here first.

Maybe I could find an inn to lay my stuff down while I go explore the Highlands. Carrying all this with me was wouldn't make my journey any easier. I grumbled, despite knowing basic things, I was drawing a blank on any major locations around the world.

The whole thing just made my heart sink. I could do anything from here, but I was having trouble doing anything.

That was until I heard a rather high-pitched voice call out to me.

"Hey you!" I flinched for a moment before I turned around. There was a small pink haired girl. I assumed she was probably no older than 13 glaring at me. She was wearing a white and red out fit that stuck out completely from the rest of the world. She also seemed to have a belt of small dolls around her waist. Between maybe four or five.

I looked at her and she looked at me for a moment. I raised a finger, pointing at my own face. She couldn't be referring to me could she?

She confirmed it by simply nodding. She took a few steps towards me, her pink eyes staring into my soul. "I can tell just by looking at you...that you're completely lost!"

She then gave the most genuine grin I have ever seen...which hadn't been too many since I didn't remember anything. Still it was a wide grin. She was obviously a very happy girl.

"Hyu Hyu Hyu!" She gave a very odd laugh in a very odd voice. "Never fear, the great Ottava is here!" The pink haired girl laugh again as I simply stared at her. I really didn't know how to respond to such an event.

Before I could speak, I felt her grab my arm and start to drag me through the city. I assumed her name was Ottava, at least that is what I would be calling her.

Our first stop on the..'tour' was a rather large building with the words inn written across them.

"This is an inn, this is a place where you lay your head so wolves won't eat you at night. They also sell food, if you can call it that...they don't sell Tuna Sandwiches...can you believe it!" it was a surprisingly useless explanation of the building before me.

Before I could ask another question she was already dragging me away, most likely to the next building. This time it was in front of a smaller shop, outside was small pieces of armor and swords. It was a weapon and armor shop obviously.

"This is the weapon and armor ship. This is the place where you buy armor to protect your fleshy insides and skeleton...they don't like it when you try to sell the tuna fish, despite it actually being gold in food form!" Ottava cackled as she held her stomach. Her laugh could get grating, but it had a certain charm to it.

Actually, that sentence could describe the entire situation. Despite telling me the obvious, she was still taking out the time to guide me around the city. It would had been really awkward to just walk around and ask for directions.

She continued to drag me through Sheridon before she finally slowed down, stopping in front of a restaurant. "This is a place where they sell food, you actually need food to live, if you don't have food, you will die! Though I hesitate to call this a restaurant, I mean can you truly call it one when it doesn't even sell tuna sandwiches?"

She had a point...could you really call it a restaurant if they don't sell tuna sandwiches?

I quickly shook my head as Ottava looked at me.

"Hyu Hyu Hyu! that is most of the places that I know..." A moment of silence as the pink haired girl gave an audible gasp. "Wait, I completely forgot to ask you your name!"

I stared at her before giving a small sigh and smiling. "It's Cadenza..."

"Hmm, Cadenza, what brings you all the way out here to Sheridon if you don't mind me asking?"

Oh...I wondered if I should tell her, I looked at Ottava. Her gaze rather innocent. I shrugged, there was no harm in telling her my plan.

"Well, I actually am on my way to the Meggiora Highlands...there is something there I need to check," the moment I said that Ottava gained a rather nervous look on her face.

"M-Meggiora Highlands, but that place is super dangerous! It's so dangerous that it has a T-rex. Those are like giant lizards, but they eat you in one bite with their giant jaw. They are pretty Jawesome if you are just looking at them!" Ottava laughed again as I shivered.

"A-a T-rex you say..." I was pretty sure that Adagio left that bit out of her description, but still...

"I have to go...I mean, it won't be too long, and I can just avoid the T-rex or whatever. Plus I have a sword, I don't know if I'm good with it yet, but I think I can defend myself somewhat."

I probably didn't sound too confident as Ottava eyes narrowed. Her gaze piercing me once again before she gave a great big laugh.

"Hyu Hyu Hyu! Today is your lucky day, I the great Ottava shall accompany you on your vaguely defined quest!"

I gave a nervous laugh before scanning the girl. She really didn't look like a fighter. "Y-you don't have to...I'll be fine by myself."

"Nonsense! I was going to visit my friend who lives around here, but that can wait! If someone is in need, then I have to help, that is the Ottava way!"

She seemed really determined to help me. Despite getting nothing out of it, she seemed rather genuine as well. Which made the look that I was giving her all the sadder, it was the look that you gave someone when you really didn't want them to come with you.

Ottava looked at me once again scanning me before crossing her arms and nodding. "I see...you are just so nervous from being around me that you can't speak properly. I know, I am pretty great! Don't worry, I can read your emotions perfectly. I will stick to you like maple to leaves!"

So without getting as much as a word in, Ottava kind of joined me.

 **Author note.**

 **Hmm, this chapter is pretty fast. Though I felt the first one was too slow, What do you think of Ottava so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Good thing Monsters aren't very bright.**

We walked out of town...or is it a city? Well regardless, we walked out of the place where people live as Ottava stopped for a moment. Crossing her arms for a minute before speaking.

"Wait, wait WAIT! I just realized that I don't know your fighting potential. I just can't go around with complete beginner, I have pretty high requirements on who I fight with!" Ottava puffed up her chest as I examined my rather basic sword.

Ottava stared at me, expecting me to show off. I looked at my blade for a moment as I took a deep breath, I held my sword...and then a memory entered my head. I dragged my sword against the ground, and it produced a shock-wave a rather pathetic one. My face turned somewhat red, it really wasn't very impressive. I doubt I reached any of Ottava's expectations.

"A level one arte..." Ottava closed her eyes. "Oh no! You've met all of my requirements!"

For some reason that didn't feel me with confidence that our little excursion was going to go well. Still, as long as we avoided combat, I was sure that it wouldn't be too bad.

We walked along the rocky cliff sides. Honestly, everything looked kind of the same, even more now than before. I wondered if we would even realize when we entered the Meggiora Highlands. As we continued walking, small patches of grass started to appear on the ground. It wasn't much, but the green broke up the constant red and browns of the area.

I gave a small sigh as I noticed the mountain sides started to become more like cliffs and plateaus. I think we were in the Meggiora highlands, it certainly looked different than the rest of the areas.

"Hey, what are we looking for anyway?" Ottava gave a pretty good question as my lips twitched slightly.

"Well, you see...I actually don't know that yet,"

Ottava looked at me for a moment before her eyes narrowed before giving me a small pout. "Gosh, I'm really glad I went with you now! I do know about some super secret ruins here. Usually there is only one way to access them, but I know a secret path!" Ottava gave a large laugh as I smiled.

Despite her obviously being younger than me I did feel a certain ease while she was around. I could tell...she was the type of person that would never leave anyone behind. At least that is what I assumed about her.

We continued through the area before a large roar echoed through the air. I almost felt the ground shake as I shivered, that was no doubt the monster that Ottava was talking about. As the roar finally left our ears a small group of monsters appeared before us. By small group, I meant two. Two bird like creatures with axes for beaks.

I looked at them holding my sword. My eyes narrowed as Ottava tapped her lip.

"Gosh I wasn't expecting to fight like this...alright now it's time for me to show off a bit! Hyu Hyu Hyu!" Ottava laughed as her belt of small dolls fell to the ground. The monsters grew near, but before I could strike I noticed the once limp dolls starting to twitch.

"Eh...?" Perhaps it was because I was stupid, but I actually never expected dolls to move on their own. But they did, they shot up, all entering tiny battle potions. Ottava was moving her fingers ever so slightly, as if she was playing an instrument. Without notice, the dolls scattered and attack to two creatures.

I wondered what they were made of, considering a punch from the small doll was enough to cause them to reel back. After a few blows the Axe beaks slowly backed away before escaping. It seemed I didn't need to fight whatsoever.

"T-that was pretty cool Ottava! Where did you learn to do something like that?!"

"Hyu Hyu Hyu! I am pretty great huh?" She paused for a moment, a soft smile slowly appearing on her face "Ah...we friend helped me out, she taught me all about doll construction and fon-machines. Well, it was more that she had a bunch of books on the subject,"

"Is she the friend that you're visiting today?" I asked as Ottava nodded before she laughed.

"You're pretty observant, after we are done with this I really will take you to meet here!"

We continued on our path, or rather I was letting Ottava lead me to wherever she we were going. Honestly, I didn't know what she was doing, but it seemed she still knew the layout of the Highlands better than I did.

After a few more minutes walking she took me to what appeared to be a random entrance in the side of the hill. She tugged on my arm, dragging me inside the area as my eyes lit up. I nearly flipped out, it seemed we were standing on what appeared to be red tinted glass. I tapped my foot on the ground, it was far harder than that though.

I continued to examine the area, noticing there was a few red blocks scattered around with what seemed to be a giant torch right in the center. The room had a dark tint to it. Like it was nighttime despite it clearly being daylight outside, the room had no windows and small light particles were floating in the air.

"Hyu Hyu Hyu! Pretty cool huh? I visited here before, there are about 3 or 4 others just like this. These react to fire I think, but not the fire you use to cook, but the type you create from Fonons. Though I am only good with fon-machines myself," I looked around before scratching my head.

I examine the blocks as I pushed them. I really don't know what the point of these things were, honestly I had a sickening feeling that they probably were completely worthless. At least to use at the current moment, I glanced back at Ottava who had her chest puffed out with a large grin. She obviously was looking into these for awhile, I didn't have the heart to tell her that this didn't help me at all.

"Um...thanks, I think I found out a lot about myself!" I smiled as Ottava laughed.

"Hyu Hyu Hyu! I know, I am always happy to help. Maybe we can visit my friend and all three of us can look into it!"

Before I could reply she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the small room.

We were outside again, maybe there really wasn't anything in the Highlands? Maybe I was just wasting my time? Despite both of those things being a possibility, I didn't mind. It was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

"So, where are we going ne-" I was cut off by another loud roar. It echoed through the air, it also sounded far closer than before.

"On second thought, we probably should just get out of here..." I stated nervously, I really wasn't in the mood to fight a giant T-rex after all.

"Y-yeah, I'm so nervous even my skeleton is shaking. We can come back later!" We both made a dash towards the exit of the twisting and turning highlands. It really didn't help that everything in the area looked exactly the same. Not only that, but despite us running the roars simply got louder. Even the earth beneath us started to shake.

"W-we are getting close to the exit right?" I said, perhaps my nervousness was getting the better of me as Ottava gave a rather weak laugh.

"O-of course, I totally wouldn't have lost my sense of direction because I was too scared. Nope never, Ottava would never do something so silly," that sentence made my heart drop. Not only that, but all the monsters that ad been in the area had completely vanished. The roars had stopped, replaced with only a low rumble as the ground shook.

"Ah..." I held my breath, the ground continued to shake. As if a giant was slowly walking towards us, and then it just stopped. Both me and Ottava remained silent for a minute, expecting something to happen.

"M-maybe it got scared and ran away...I am pretty ama-" Before Ottava could finish her statement a large creature jumped out from behind a hill. And by large I mean huge. It towered over both of us, its eyes completely white. A large blade sticking out of its back, it's somewhat small arms dangling on its side. This was most likely the T-rex that Ottava was talking about.

I winced, I debated on running away, but it would have been pointless. The moment we turned our back on the creature it would kill us, "I guess we have to fight..." I took a deep breath as I drew my blade, Ottava swallowed harshly as she placed her dolls on the ground. The creature let out another roar before it charged us.

I quickly grabbed Ottava and rolled out of the way. The pink haired girl then moved her fingers, ordering her dolls to attack the beast. They were effective against other monsters, so they had to be effective against this one...right?

No I was wrong, despite jetting their bodies towards the monster like rockets they simply bounced off of it like it was nothing.

"Damn it!" I bit my lip as I put down Ottava. I ran my blade against the ground, "demon fang!" I had no idea why I shouted the attack. I probably should stop that, regardless the shock-wave slowly traveled towards the monsters foot...and it was completely ignored.

"Well...you tried your best!" Ottava smiled.

"Bah, don't say that! And we need to focus! We have to find a way to take this thing down," so what our attacks didn't do any damage. So what it could probably eat us in one bite. I just had to keep my head held high no matter what happens, I gripped my sword. Trying to find some way to make this work.

"Oh my, it seems that you two could use some help," I flinched slightly. I knew that voice from somewhere as both me and Ottava turned around. A familar brown-haired woman stood before.

"Adagio?!"

"Adagio!"

We both said her name as I looked at Ottava. "W-wait, how do you know her?"

"What are you talking about? I was going to ask the same thing to you..."

Before any more questions could be asked, the large monster gave a loud roar as Adagio smiled. "We can save proper introductions for later, for now let me take care of the problem in front of us!"

Adagio cleared her throat for a moment as she started to sing. At least that is what I assumed she was doing, it was a strange song that carried an echo with it. It sounded like a hymn sung by a goddess. Once she finished singing, the sky turned dark for a moment, at that moment rays of light fell from above. Striking the monster repeatedly. Dust kicked up as the barrage continued.

After a minute, the smoke and debris cleared as the large monster lied broken and battered. The sword that was once in its back fell out as it staggered to its feet limping. It would have been the perfect chance to finish it off, but Adagio simply watched it walk away. I was somewhat relieved at the fact, regardless of the situation. We were the ones that were imposing on its home, we had no right to kill it.

Both me and Ottava gave a small sigh of relief as I walked up to the blade and picked it up. I felt a strange jolt, like something was crawling in my brain. I examined the blade, for a moment it looked like it twitched. Like it was alive, which was silly, swords can't be alive! Regardless, I placed the blade on my back before turning to Ottava and Adagio.

"Gosh, I am so happy to see you Ottava! We probably would have been a pink and white sandwich if it wasn't for you!" Ottava smiled as I nodded.

"Yeah, but what are you do here anyway?"

Adagio blushed slightly before replying. "Well, it occurred to me that I had completely forgotten to tell you about the giant monster that lurks. So I decided to follow you just in case. Good thing I did, now, shall we head back to my home. There are things I want to talk about, and you two are probably hungry! Maybe some cake?"

Ottava frowned at the thought. "Adagio, cake isn't healthy for us at all, why not tuna instead?"

"Oh, well tuna is fine too," the both smiled at one another. I once again examined my newly obtained sword. For some reason they were resonating with me, I would ask Adagio about it later...

 **Author note**

 **A slow chapter this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Our Next Stop!**

Ottava was sitting in the seat across from me eating a tuna sandwich that Adagio had made for her, next to us was Adagio herself, examining the blade we had found in the monster.

"Hmm what an odd weapon, despite it containing strong First Fonons it is completely dormant. I don't think you will be able to find much use out of it as a weapon," she handed the weapon back to me as my eye twitched.

For a moment I thought moved as my hand still shacking took back the blade. For some reason I disliked the weapon's aura, it felt like it was going to crush me for holding it for too long.

"Um, anyway...how do you two know one another?" I glanced at the small pink-haired girl who quickly swallowed her bite.

"Adagio was the friend I was talking about before! I don't actually remember much before I met her, but she took me and my friends in when we couldn't remember anything!" She grinned at Adagio who replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, so you were like me?"

"No..." Adagio said, "their condition was far worse. Not only couldn't they remember anything about themselves, but they weren't able to speak or even eat properly. It was like raising a bunch of toddlers..." Adagio sighed as I shivered.

I was probably the lucky one, at least I was able to make my own coherent thoughts. Not being able to speak sounded horrifying.

"Well, anyway, what are you two going to do now? I don't think you found anything at the hills did you?"

I shook my head, outside of the sword it was a complete waste of time. It wasn't a big deal, but I felt like I wasn't any closer to finding out about who I was than when I first started.

Adagio sighed as she tapped her lip, it was almost as if she was holding back information. I looked at her, without saying a word, I tried to convey my feelings just with my face. I truly, desperately wanted to know who I was and my place in the world. Even the smallest piece of information would put my mind at ease.

"...I know I'm going to regret telling you this, but I think I know a couple of people who could help you,"

"You do!" I smiled as Adagio ran her fingers through her long brown hair before nodding sadly.

"Yes...One of them goes by the name of Jade the Necromancer, the other Dist the Reaper..."

"Necromancer...Reaper? Sounds like a really bad horror book," Ottava smiled, finally finishing her sandwich.

"They just don't sound scary, they are pretty horrifying, the Necromancer will probably kill you on the spot. However, they are the only ones that know what is happening here,

I froze for a moment, someone that would kill me on the spot...that is scary, really scary. I couldn't imagine someone wanting to kill me just because, but I knew Adagio probably wouldn't lie about something like this. I wondered if it was even worse going after him knowing that information. I held my chest for a moment and took a deep breath, Nephy words entered my head.

I wasn't going to back down now.

"Where can I find these guys?"

Adagio frowned, she was probably hoping I would just give up after hearing such a tale, "If you insist on going after them, your best bet would be Belkend and then Daath. Sheridan port luckily will probably take you to Belkend, I have a feeling that will be your next stop,"

I smiled, "Thank you...Adagio," once again, I meant that from the bottom of my heart.

"Hyu, Hyu, Hyu. That's perfect, I was planning on going there next, Tonic is there so it would be great!" Ottava held her stomach and gave a loud laugh. I gave a small smile, I almost picked Tonic as my name thinking about it.

"Well, the ship doesn't leave until tomorrow morning and it is getting quite late. Why don't you two stay one more night? Plus I have something for you Cadenza, but it probably won't be done until tomorrow,"

"Something...for me?" I tilted my head slightly as Ottava puffed out her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, what about me?!"

"Don't worry I have something for you too...now," Adagio got up and brushed off her dress. "I best get to work if I want you two gifts to be ready before you leave tomorrow. Why don't you show Cadenza your room Ottava? I'll also leave dinner to you!"

Ottava grinned as she nodded. With those words Adagio left the room as Ottava lifted herself from her seat as well.

"Hyu, Hyu, Hyu, it's been almost a year since I've been home! I wonder if everything is in the same spot!" Ottava quickly grabbed my arm nearly pulling me out of my chair. However that wasn't what was on my mind.

She called this home, this was Ottava's home. It never really dawned on me until now, but that thought for some reason filled me with a certain warmth. This was a home, even if it wasn't my home.

Ottava dragged me into her room, which of course was filled with a bunch of small dolls. Some made of fabric, some made with glass and wood, they were all well crafted and not a single one of them had a speck of dust on them. It seemed that Adagio had been keeping the room clean while Ottava was away.

"Truly the best room ever, I wanted to turn my bed into a giant doll, but it probably would look too tacky..." Ottava hummed as she looked through each of her dolls. She was certainly a little girl if I ever saw one.

"Oh, before I forget...I wonder if they are still here?" Ottava opened one of the drawers in her room digging through it. She then pulled out what appeared to be six strange devices with six numbers on them. Each one was labeled with a number as well as she gave me one. Mine of course was labeled number 2.

"Hyu, Hyu, Hyu...put your ear to it!" She smiled as I looked at the device. I slowly placed my ear to it as she clicked 2 on her device. "Can you hear me, well of course you can hear me you're sitting in front of me. I mean through the receiver!"

It was an echo, "yeah, I can hear you...double..."

She laughed again. "I knew it! They still work, these are my super awesome Ottava contractors. They only work with one another, but you will be able to contact anyone no matter how far away they are,"

That was...amazing, even if I had only a basic understanding of how this world work. Being able to contact anyone from anywhere regardless of distance was an amazing feet. "D-did you invent that yourself?"

She nodded "Yep, took me awhile, but like I said the current limit is only six people, I would have to recreate it from the ground up for more. I'm planning on giving one to all my friends so I can talk to them anywhere!"

It seemed that Ottava was completely oblivious to the practical use of what she had just created. To her it was merely a tool so she could keep in contact with the people closest to her...but maybe that was for the best. Just a innocent tool for a innocent girl.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" We had just met, and it seemed like a rather important object.

"What are you talking about, you're my friend, plus I had an extra one. I can't think of any other person to give it to other than you, I'll give Adagio's her's tomorrow before we leave!"

Friend...she said that before huh, those words...the also felt warm. Like something got lifted off of me when she said it. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the day was completely uneventful. Ottava kept showing me her dolls and she made dinner. Of course it was tuna sandwiches. Before I knew it, it was way past dark and we were in bed. I decided to sleep in Ottava's room on the floor. I was planning on talking to her a little longer, but the moment she hit her sheets she was asleep.

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, tomorrow for sure would be the time that I left. There was no turning back once I took step on that ship. I slowly closed my eyes and let my dreams take me.

 _ **"You got the first...re-leas, at th- gre...too Daa-th, the se-con...will be-foun"**_

Those words banged on my head as I felt a large pressure on my stomach.

"HEY, WAKE UP!" A loud shout as I jolted up, before I felt an impact on my forehead.

"Owowowow,"

"Ouch!"

I rubbed my head as I slowly opened my eyes. There was Ottava holding her own head still in her pajamas.

"Y-you could have just nudged me a little, you didn't need to jump on me!" My head was still ringing as Ottava laughed.

"No way, you need to be sharp if you are going to be traveling with me. Come on and get dressed! I want to see what Adagio has for us!"

With those words she got out a rather large backpack, I simply sighed.

We both got dressed in what I assumed to be our traveling gear. I put on the only set of clothes I had as Ottava did the same, despite appearing to have plenty of clothes to wear. Perhaps that is simply what she felt the most comfortable with, or maybe she had more packed.

We exited Ottava's room to see a drowsy Adagio sitting down. Her hair was messy as she noticed us. She quickly shook her head and smiled, in front of her on the table was two items. One looked like a jewel attacked to a necklace. The other looked like a bracelet attached to some sort of stone.

"Oh, sorry!" Adagio yawned slightly before rubbing her eyes. She ran her fingers through her eyes as she set a pack in front of us. "I took some time to pack some items for your trip. You'll find some gels and a few extra set of clothes for you Cadenza," she smiled as I frowned.

She most likely spent all night setting everything up for us, I made a mental note to repay her when I got the chance.

"Well, anyway, I suppose the important thing is I give you two these..." She handed me the bracelet and Ottava the necklace.

"These are special Capacity cores that I created, they are very experimental and have a special effect no other core has. I packed 4 and I would like you to deliver them to the rest of your group...though Tonic's is a bit different," I assumed she was talking to Ottava at that point as the pink-haired girl's eyes widen.

"Really what do they do!" Ottava was giddy as Adagio nodded.

"Well, they make your artes activate somewhat slower as well as reduce the damage of those artes for about 10-15%"

I frowned, "these don't sound helpful at all!"

"Please let me finish," she gave me a stern glare as I shut my mouth.

"It's true that they do make you slightly weaker, they also have a secondary effect...no matter who you are fighting, no matter how weak or strong. It is impossible to kill them while having these cores equipped,"

I simply looked at her...it seemed that Adagio was a true pacifist, someone who wouldn't kill no matter what.

She then placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled. "I-It is up to you if you wish to use them or not, I know it will be a burden, fighting like this. I won't judge you if you destroyed them right now, but I truly believe that the world isn't kill or be killed. So...I wanted to give you the choice, the option...some say to fight. To bend your beliefs is a sign of strength, but I also believe that never compromising your ideals is just as important."

"Adagio..."

She shook her head and smiled. "No matter what you choose, I know it will be for the best, but please...try not to kill or be killed,"

Before I could respond Ottava gave a large laugh. "Don't worry, as long as we're together, I don't a situation will come up where we will have to do something like that!"

Ottava had confidence, I nodded and smiled as well. "Yeah, we're always going to find a way out of a situation without killing anyone. This just made it too easy!"

Adagio gave us a warm smiled before giving us both a big hug. I started to tremble, but for some reason I felt this before...I almost wanted to cry as she finally handed me the large bag.

"You two best be on your way..."

Before we could leave Ottava quickly dug into her bag and pulled out once of her machines. "Here, this is so you can always keep in contact with us!"

Adagio eyes widen for a moment before sadly shaking her head, "no...keep it, this is probably the best time to walk your own paths. I don't want you two to be calling me and second guessing yourselves,"

Ottava frowned, "b-but,"

"Come on now, don't give me that look. Now hurry up and go to the port, if you don't hurry you'll miss your chance!"

Ottava nodded, "okay, but I'll visit again alright!"

We both headed to the front door, Adagio waving to us. I didn't know her long, but it felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind as I took another step out. This time knowing for sure we most likely weren't going to see her again for awhile. Though, perhaps that was the point, I didn't have a lot of memories, so this was one of my first. It felt like I was waving goodbye to my mother, and that made me truly sad.

 **Author note**

 **Cadenza's character development will be the exact opposite of Luke's not in a bad way, but it's going to be different.**


End file.
